Error:Memory Corruption
by SickeningSariBotChik
Summary: Something's happened to Bumblebee and Sari has to help somehow, much to Ratchet's distaste. How the heck is she and Ratchet gonna help Bee! OMG, read it and find out! Sari/Bee Takes place after Sari's upgrades. A sequal is coming soon...
1. Chapter 1: Problems, problems

**A quick idea inspired by a boring science class lecture on circuitry and how if one wire is lost, the whole circuit dies. Has some info from the '07 movie like slight mentions of Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee damaging his vocal processors like 90 or so years ago. Don't care if they aren't supposed to be the same. If you haven't seen Transwarped yet, I don't suggest you read this unless you don't care 'bout spoilers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

At first, there was...nothing. No light, no sound, complete darkness.

A noise, or more of an inaudible voice, began to echo though the silence as the black void turned to sudden buzzing static, like the stuff that comes up when you change to the wrong channel on a TV. As the static began to produce color and clear out to illustrate something over him, the voice became understandable. It seemed to be saying "Bumblebee! Wake up, Bumblebee!" Finally, the last trace of static disappeared to show four weird looking robots standing over him, along with this tiny, odd, fleshy...thing, with red pigtails and a yellow and orange dress. It was sitting on his chest with a blue key in its chest while water leaked from its eyes. It was the one that was yelling through his unconsciousness. He looked past it to see a red and blue 'bot, an older red and white 'bot, a huge green and black 'bot, and a sleek black and gold ninja 'bot all with gaping mouths and wide optics. They all stared at him with such evident fear and concern that he began to panic himself.

And who exactly was _he_? He didn't exactly know. Well, from what he could see, he was a robot like the other four, except he was much smaller; probably the youngest of them all except the soft thing sitting on him. That thing was _really _small. Anyway, he was also mostly yellow and black, with a black stripe going down his chest and his left leg and foot. Rubbing his aching processor, he could feel two small horn-like sensory nods, along with the open plate that ran up to his forehead. It closed on its own as he sat up slightly, unable to do much of anything except groan in pain.

The older red and white 'bot crossed his arms and spoke before the thing on his chest could say anything else. "Jeeze, kid, you took a real pounding back there."

The red and blue bot smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, we didn't think you would make it out of it at first."

He opened his optics after a moment. "Wait, make it out of what?"

Paying no mind to his question, the tiny thing with the key jumped onto his face with a happy squeal and wrapped its arms onto him the best it could. Its body heat soaked thought his face and metal plating, making him quite still at first, but then he began to swat at the air in panic. "AHH! What is this thing? GET IT OFF OF ME!"

All five of them looked surprised, and the small thing that had hugged him even looked hurt by his reaction. The ninja 'bot was the first to break the silence. "Bumblebee, that's Sari! She's the one who healed you with the key."

"Who's Bumblebee," he asked them with confusion. "What's a Sari?"

The thing on his chest plate crawled up to only an inch from his face. "You...don't remember me?"

"I've never even _seen_ anything like you!" he responded with a bitter smirk.

He was taken aback when he again looked into the creature's once joyful eyes to know see them furious. "I can't believe you!" it shrieked as it swung the key around. "I'm your best friend in the whole world, not to mention Cybertron, and now you suddenly don't remember me?! You are the most unbelievable thing in the universe!" As soon as it had finished, water poured from its eyes again as it jumped off his chest plate and ran away, sobbing. Just then, the other four 'bots looked back at him with their still worrying expressions.

"What? What did I say?" the yellow 'bot asked unknowingly.

The giant green 'bot looked over in the red and white 'bot's direction. "I think you should look him over a few times before anything else happens."

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh Noes! What's wrong with out little yellow friend? Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2:How does a robot get amnesia?

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the robots had taken the yellow and black 'bot to a room they called the "Med-bay" several times. The old red and white 'bot, which they called "Ratchet", had run diagnostics on his circuit board and his processor, which he could've sworn were fine until the 'bot had woken up not knowing of anyone around him. The thing they called "Sari" hadn't returned yet.

The red and white Medi-bot looked away from his yellow patient and over to the remaining three...what did they call them? Autobots, that's it. Anyway, he shook his head as he began to speak. "Well, there are definitely some fried circuits, that's for sure, mainly processor and memory wise. Nothing that can't be fixed thought, I think..."

The red and blue 'bot they frequently called "Boss-bot" spoke up. "Are you saying Bumblebee's lost his memory like the Constructicons?"

What's-his-name...Ratchet spoke again as he shook his head. "Not exactly. There's nothing nearly that bad in here, mostly just some frayed wires. I'm sure they could be fixed over time. Of course, we all know about Bumblebee's _short _fuse." Ratchet said, managing to get a laugh in with the others.

He thought that Bumblebee must be his name or something like that. "Huh? What? What's everyone laughing at?!"

The Ratchet 'bot smirked. "Uh, it's nothing, kid."

They suddenly all stopped laughing and looked over at the tiny thing from before. Water was still leaking from its eyes as it tightly clutched onto a pillow that was wet from the water that had escaped. It lifted up the key that dangled on a black ribbon and tried to speak, but it couldn't. Bumblebee tried his hardest to remember what its name was. What was--Sari! That's it, Sari! But he still didn't remember anything about her.

Ratchet decided to come clean with the problem. "Sari, I think I've found the problem."

She suddenly looked up as her eyes shot wide open.

Ratchet looked over to the others and nodded, indicating that he was answering not only Sari, but them too. "He has what you humans call amnesia--"

Sari suddenly cut him off. "What?! How can a robot get amnesia?!"

"It's similar to what happened when Bulkhead blew up the Constructicons. They ruptured their memory core, as did Bumblebee." Ratchet huffed just before letting her hear the downside. "It can most likely be fixed over time...but I'm not making any promises. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Sari's soaking wet eyes looked away from Ratchet and onto Bumblebee. He still didn't remember anything about this thing they called a "human", but he felt a strange fondness for her. He felt he had known her long before the memory he had now was even there. He actually wished he could remember something, anything, to let her know he remembered their friendship in some way in an effort to keep her eyes from leaking again. That also looked strangely familiar.

"You mean...Bumblebee might _never _get his memory back? He could stay this way forever?" Sari solicited, not breaking eye contact with the yellow and black 'bot.

Ratchet just simply looked down. "That may well be the case, only time will tell. We'll need daily diagnostics, and repair sessions to keep the fix on track, but we can't be sure it'll work. We got lucky when we were able to fix his vocal processors when we first got here 90 or so stellarcycles ago."

Sari finally looked away from her friend and up to the "Boss-bot". "Optimus, can I take Bumblebee...and try to get his memory back? Or at least re-teach him a few things he forgot?"

"Well, I don't see the harm in it," he responded bluntly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Sari finally smiled and signaled for Bumblebee to follow. As she left the med-bay, Bumblebee whispered a question to a robot everyone called "Bulkhead". "Is it safe to go along with that thing?"

Bulkhead laughed. "Pfft, are you kidding? Sari's totally harmless! Don't worry about it, as long as she has the key with her."

"The key," Bumblebee nodded. "Right." And with that, he ran after her and hoped that by some chance he would recognize something.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Amnesia! How predictable was that? I feel like a cheesy soap opera writer! Stay tuned to see the results!_


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**Chapter 3**

After about 5 hours of driving, talking about everything major the Autobots had ever done on Earth and the whole Decepticon thing, they were both exhausted and the sun was beginning to go down. Bumblebee was sure he was clear on every name and robot she had mentioned. "Okay, let me get this clear. There's Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Megatron, the Constructicons, the Dinobots, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Black Arachnia, the Elite Guard, Lockdown, Omega Supreme, Meltdown, Nanosec, Professor Princess, Slo-Mo, the Angry Archer, and...that spy, right?"

Sari yawned. "His name's Blurr,"

"Slag, I almost had it that time!"

"Are you sure you don't just wanna go home now?" Sari yawned again, stretching her arms out the driver's side window.

"No way, we gotta see this Lake Airy you were talking about."

Sari plopped down in the front seat and huffed. "It's called Lake _Erie. _And can't you wait to see it tomorrow? I'm tired!"

"Then go to sleep, I know where I'm going!" Bumblebee transformed into robot mode with Sari now in his hand. He looked around, and of course didn't recognize anything.

"No you don't!" Sari pointed right in his face.

"Okay, okay, so I don't know where I'm going. So what? It's not like we have anything to b afraid of out here."

"Uh, did you not hear me tell you about the Decepticons?"

"Well, you said we blew them up, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. But they could still be around too! How hard did you hit your processor?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember hitting my processor! I don't remember anything about what happened." he mumbled, still holding Sari in his hand. "Okay, which way do we go to get back to the base?"

She looked around, a worried expression replacing her anger. "Uh...that way?" she asked, pointing in a random direction.

"Are you serious?! Man, we can't be lost!"

"Calm down, we aren't lost! We're just...unfamiliar of our surroundings at the moment!" Sari yelled, crossing her arms on her chest and gazing around fearfully. He could feel her shivering in his palm as the sun set was dropping the temperature and the light.

"Well...don't worry, we'll get back somehow. Don't you have that key? Bulkhead said we'd be fine with the key!"

Sari huffed and jumped out of his hand. "The key's almost useless. I drained nearly all of its energy when I upgraded myself." Suddenly, a excited look crossed her face as she looked back up to her friend. "That's it! My upgrades!"

Bumblebee looked confused as his friend closed her eyes and seemed to focus hard. Suddenly, a blue light came out of nowhere and surrounded her. Robotic body parts ripped through her clothes and her head turned robotic, with blazing blue eyes and a faceplate. Small jet wings shot from her back and she stretched herself in the air as the blue light disappeared to reveal a sleek light orange and yellow bot standing there. "Whoa! How the slag did you do that?!"

"Just some upgrades!" And with that, blue blades appeared under her feet as she shot into the air with a short stream of light behind her. She flew nearly 300 feet into the air. She spotted the base and yelled down to Bumblebee. "Follow me!" She then shot off across the buildings, leaving a stream of blue light as Bumblebee transformed and followed her.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ratchet had his arms crossed as he looked up to the clock. 10:00 pm. "Where in blue blazes are those two?" he griped to himself.

"You don't think anything bad happened to them, do you?" Bulkhead asked gingerly.

As if on cue, the sounds of a revving car and a jet engine from outside approached. Suddenly, Sari and Bumblebee tore in through the front door. Bumblebee transformed quickly and caught the flying Sari why he was still sliding forward uncontrollably. They both flew through a pile of boxes and hit the wall on the other side. Ratchet and Bulkhead ran over to them. They looked like they were knocked out for a moment, but then they suddenly burst into laughter. Sari was curled up in one of Bumblebee's arms from his catch and Bumblebee was upside down against the wall. Bulkhead began laughing too as Ratchet just shook his head. "Kids. They never learn."

____________________________________________________________________________________

_I know, I know, I used a Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) quote in this one for Ratchet. "Blue Blazes" is something Mr. Krabs says a lot when Spongebob is late for work. Don't you dare judge me! Anyway, stay tuned...yippee. _


	4. Chapter 4:Back at home

**Chapter 4**

"So, did you remember anything, or did that fall you just had make your condition worse?" Ratchet scolded the two with his servos on his hips.

Bumblebee stopped laughing and looked up to the Medi-bot. "Don't know, you tell me! You're the doc-bot!"

Sari crawled out of Bumblebee's arm and her head went back to human form. "Don't sweat it, Ratchet! I taught him all sorts of stuff...and we kinda got lost in the process."

"Fine," Ratchet responded bluntly as he pulled out what looked like a laser pointed. "Now hold still." He shot the laser into the open plate on Bumblebee's head for only a nanoclick.

Bumblebee jumped up and let out a squeal. "Ow! What was that?"

"That was your daily diagnostic. You're going to have to get one of those every day until you get your memory back." Ratchet smiled unsympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll get used to them!"

Bumblebee let out a groan. "I need to recharge." He got up and looked around. "Uh...which room is mine?

____________________________________________________________________________________

Bumblebee was already out cold when Sari had shifted back into a human. "Hey, Ratchet, can I stay here tonight, you know, in my old room?"

"Don't you have a room at your old house?"

"I wanna stay here with Bumblebee,"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Uh, you know, just in case he does something stupid." She responded, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"I guess. If he does anything dumb, don't count on me helping out." and with that, he left to his own room.

Sari ran to her old room and looked around. Nothing had changed about it. It still had her same old tire bed with the exhaust pipe backboard and everything, right down to her sheets and pillow. Everything was just a bit dusty. She excitedly ran to her bed and jumped onto it, landing face down and causing a dust cloud to stir up. She smiled and fell asleep right there.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_I like this chapter since it's so short and sweet and homey. Sari's at home with her fellow 'bots again! Ain't that quaint!_ _Will Ratchet ever lighten up? The next chapter is longer though, so don't get to comfortable! __**STAY TUNED OR PERISH!!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**Chapter 5**

_Bumblebee found himself in a dark space. It was just like before. Had he lost his memory again?! No, he wouldn't be able to remember his name. It was just a dark place. Suddenly, sounds of screaming and destruction echoed clearly through the shadows, making chills run up Bumblebee's back. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain through his spark chamber. He couldn't move. The only thing he could do was shift his optics down. There he saw Sari in her robot form but with her human head, one of her knife-like upgrades shoved through his chest plate, and tears beginning to stream from her eyes. The sword-like extension blew him back as his vision began to fade. He could only hear Sari yelling his name. "Bumblebee, wake up! Please wake up!" Unexpectedly, he felt a hard slap across his face._

Bumblebee jerked his head up to see Sari (in complete human form) sitting on his chest plate, leaning over his face with her hand reared back for another slap. "Wait, I'm awake, I'm awake! Just don't stab me again!"

"Huh? What are you--"But now she understood, he remembered that whole out-of-control Sari thing that had nearly taken his life. "You...remember that?" she asked as her eyes averted his.

"Huh, I guess I did! But what's wrong, I thought you wanted me to remember stuff."

She kept looking away as she answered. "Well, yeah...I just wish that wasn't the first thing you remembered." Without warning, she burst into sobs as water poured from her eyes.

Bumblebee was surprised at her outburst, and for some reason put one of his servos on her head and stroked her hair like a small animal. "What happened, you mean you actually _did_ stab me?"

"N-not n p-purpose! Th-the key o-overloaded my u-upgrades. I c-couldn't c-control th-them!" She threw her arms around his neck and continued to cry against him. He almost told her that all the tears were going to make him rust just as a joke, but he decided not to. Instead, another vision clouded his sight...

_This time he was in some sort of cave with purplish walls. He was standing up against a door as something pounded on the other side. Once again, he couldn't move, but he was completely uncontrolled of his movement. He heard Sari say his name behind him. He jerked around but he only saw a shorter human with really big pigtails and thick clothes. She actually looked like someone had taken Sari and squished her down a bit. She was holding a fire hose and looking at him like she had when she had stabbed him almost fatally. He wanted to say her name in response, but all he could do was creep towards her and growl. He could feel weird sucking things on his body and his face was snarling. Sari was freaking out, and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. Suddenly, the hose came on and sprayed him. He started hearing Sari's crying again and suddenly—_

"Huh, what?!" Bumblebee jerked his head around to see he was back in his room with Sari still crying onto him, just a bit of sniveling from her instead of the full blown crying thing. "Where was I just now?"

Sari kept her head down. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I was just in a cave and you were little."

This time, she jerked her head up. "You remembered me as a little girl?"

"IhadtheseweirdthingsallovermeandIwasgrowlingandyouwerescaredandIcouln'tcontrolmyself--" he was talking like Blurr.

"Okay, okay, slow down! What did you see?"

"These gross blobs were stuck to my plating!"

"Blobs? When did we ever see—space barnacles!" Sari exclaimed with a gaping expression.

Bumblebee looked confused. "Space barnacles? What the slag is a--" but Bumblebee was suddenly cut off by a huge explosion from outside in the parking lot. They both jumped and looked at each other worriedly, not knowing what the heck had blown up or landed or whatever had happened out there.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_I think the only point of this stupid chapter is to further Sari and Bumblebee's relationship another inch or so. I don't care for it that much. Sorry if it takes a while for the next chapter, writer's block and math homework do not go well together... Anyway, what the slag happened out there?! Stay tuned!_ (I have a habit now of making Sari cry too much...don't you think?)


	6. Chapter 6: The attack

**Chapter 6**

"What was that?!" Bumblebee asked frantically. Sari could feel him beginning to shake under her body since she was still lying on him.

"I don't know. We'd better check it out, though." Sari suggested before running out the doorway with Bumblebee hesitantly following behind her.

They came out the front doorway and gasped as their eyes (and optics) grew wide. There was a giant crater in the pavement right into the ground. Above it, Hothead Blitzwing was flying in his robotic form. "J'ou lumbering motorhead! Z'his v'as supposed to be a _suprise _attack!" But he suddenly switched to random. "But I guess z'his hole v'ill be quiet z'he suprise, too v'hen z'he Autobot scum gets back from z'heir patrol! Ahahahahahaha!"

Lugnut, who was still in the crater, was trying to climb out when Blitzwing sighted Sari and Bumblebee. Sari transformed into a robot and brought out her blue machetes. "Who are those two?!" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"Lugnut and Blitzwing, the Decepticons! I told you they were still here!" Without warning, Sari skated forward and lunged straight into the air at Blitzwing.

"Ooh, look! Z'he human is a Autobot!" He tried to shoot at her, but she slashed one of his cannons and landed on his back too quickly. "AAH!! LUGNUT, GET Z'HIS DISGUSTING ORGANIC OFF ME!"

Blitzwing was zipping around and trying to throw her off like a horse trying to throw their rider, but it was no use. Sari had her laser skates wedged into his armor plating and slashed at him with her knives.

Meanwhile, Bublebee looked up at the two with terrified optics. There was nothing he thought he could do until another short vision clouded his sight...

_Bumblebee must've fought Blitzwing and Lugnut before because he was remembering it. But something was different, he didn't have servos but electrical weapons in their place. He was blasting electrical charges at the giant Decepticon. _

"Bumblebee, don't just stand there!" Sari's voice broke through the flashback. "Do something, help me!"

Blitzwing was now trying to grab her instead of just throwing her around. An idea came into Bumblebee's processor as he looked at his servos and shifted them into stingers. "Cool!" He looked up, aimed carefully, and blasted Blitzwing in the face with the more powerful battle grade blasts.

Blitzwing spun around a few times and rubbed his face sorely. Trying to keep his cool and not fall to the ground as Hothead, the Icy Blitzwing called down to the forgotten Lugnut. "Get up here and help me, j'ou gear grinder!"

"Oh, right!" Lugnut flew into the air and rocketed towards Blitzwing's back.

"Sari, look out!" Bumblebee called.

Sari was pulling at her feet in frustration. "I'm trying, my feet are stuck!"

Bumblebee aimed for Lugnut, but it was too late. Lugnut crashed into Blitzwing, crushing Sari between them.

"SARI!!!"

Blitzwing finally lost his cool and switched to Hothead, making him crash to the ground with Sari still stuck onto his back. His face went to Random. "Z'HAT'S IT! I'M SO OUT OF HERE!!!" Then both him and Lugnut transformed and flew away.

Bumblebee sped over to the crater. Lying in the center...was a motionless orange and yellow robotic body.


	7. Chapter 7: Fading away

**Chapter 6**

"NO!! SARI!!!!" Bumblebee screamed at the top of his vocal processors. He frantically slid down the ledge and into the crater, where he tripped up and rolled down the rest of the way. He didn't hesitated to get up and run over to the motionless body of his best friend. His face retched at the sight of her. Her body was cut and gashed, with dents and scorched spots all over her arms, legs, and face. One of her pigtails was bent backwards and the other had been cut in half. Her right arm was smashed open as circuitry stuck out and oil and Energon leaked out through her arm and her left upper thigh, which had a huge split going from her waist to her knee. She was covered in dirt and her preset dress had holes and rips all over it while the blue slits that were her closed eyes unexpectedly faded to a monotonous gray. Her head suddenly went from robot form to human form.

Bumblebee was frozen for a moment, then tenderly put his servos under the dying robot girl's body and lifted her up. He could barely feel her spark pulsating anymore as he put her up to his own spark chamber. "C'mon, Sari, don't do this to me...you can't die!" he said. He felt hot liquid running down his face at he put a servo up to it. He felt the liquid and looked at his servo. Water.

"I'm...leaking? Why am I leaking?" But Bumblebee ignored his own question and looked back down at the dying robot in his arms. "Sari, please don't die! I can't live without you!!"

But there was no response from the girl. Instead, her yellow and light orange color began to fade. "NO! HOLD ON!!!" he cried before transforming and riding up the wall or the crater. He flew off the ground and landed square on his tires, which burst on impact. He went back to robotic form with Sari still lying immobile in his arms. He held her carefully as he looked around frantically. "Where's that Ratchet guy when you need him?!" Then he remembered Bulkhead saying not to worry as long as they had the key. with them.

"That's it!" he gasped. He carefully pulled the key off Sari's neck and put it in the opened hatch on her chest. He turned in, but nothing happened. He turned it over and over again, but it was useless. Bumblebee was fed up with this. He threw the key into the open warehouse door and screamed "SON OF A GLITCH!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, And Prowl were driving back to the base as the boss-bot messed with his comlink. "Bumblebee, come in Bumblebee. Hello? Why isn't he picking up his comlink?"

"I don't know," Ratchet responded unpleasantly. "I just hope something didn't happen to those two."

"We _did _pick up two Decepticon energy signals. You don't suppose they were headed for the base, do you?" Prowl coolly asked.

Bulkhead answered. "Maybe. Those Decepti-creeps will do anything for kicks."

"We can't take any chances," Optimus ordered. "We need to roll back home."

____________________________________________________________________________________

It had been nearly one hour since Blitzwing and Lugnut had fled the scene. Bumblebee still had Sari's body wrapped up in his arms as he sat on the pavement, rocking back and forth while water continued to leak from his optics. He felt like he most useless pile of scrap metal in the world. His best friend in the whole universe, even before he had lost his memory, was dying and he couldn't help her in any way. He wasn't sure if there was anyway anyone could fix her injuries because they just seemed too severe. He just wanted to embrace her for the last moments she had.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." he avowed to Sari as her color faded even more. "Please don't die, Sari! I still don't remember anything; I want my life back...I want you back!"

But even as he spoke with a gravelly voice, the last of her color seemed to fade and her spark pulsated slower and slower as he heard the sound of four sirens approaching.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_OMG, I had some major writer's block on this chapter. And do not fret my readers, this isn't the last chapter. Do you seriously think I would kill off my favorite token child/robot and leave it like this?! You peoples is crazy if you thinks I'd do that! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! Stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 8: Who are you?

**Chapter 7**

Bumblebee's head jerked up to see the remaining four Autobots racing down the road towards the plant. Forlornly, it didn't faze him. Bumblebee just continued to sit there with Sari's body in his arms while he looked back down to it. The water from his optics began dripping onto her chest as his expression changed from misery to fortitude. "Just hold on for another cycle, Sari." he said before jumping up and running into the plant.

The four other Autobots went back to robot mode. "Where's he going?" Ratchet asked crossly.

"I don't know, but it might be important." Prowl affirmed.

They all ran in and saw a weird blue light coming from the med-bay. Following the light, they all gasped at what they saw. Bumblebee had laid Sari down on the med-table while he had a pair of medical pliers in his servo. He pulled off his chest plate and reached the pliers into his spark chamber where the light was coming from.

"No, kid! What the slag are you doing?!" Ratchet yelled.

Bumblebee didn't both to look over to them. "I'm saving Sari!"

"No, you're killing yourself! You can't do a spark transplant like that, it'll extinguish!" Ratchet ran at him and tackled him to the ground, trying to get the pliers out of his servos.

Optimus and Bulkhead pulled the two apart, Ratchet coming up victorious with the pliers in his servos. "Give me those!" Bumblebee ordered bitterly while being held back by Bulkhead. His optics teared up again. "I wanna save Sari! I can't let her die, I love her!!"

Ratchet gave him a confused expression. "What the slag are you talking about?"

"Ratchet," Prowl's voice came from behind him. "Look."

They all looked over to see Sari's motionless body with all her dents and wounds. "Oh my Primus..." Ratchet uttered. They all looked at her with wide optics as her color went completely gray and her tensed muscles turned limp.

"No..." Ratchet uttered. Everyone else was silent.

There was suddenly a small snivel from behind them. They all turned to see Bumblebee with his head hanging down and quivering. They all truly felt sorrier for him than themselves. None of them knew what he meant when he said he "loved" her, if that was a little sister-older brother love or "love" love. But whatever it was, he was obviously going to be miserable without her. Bumblebee didn't look up when he spoke in between sobs. "If you guys could...give me...a moment...with her..."

They nodded and left the med-bay with grief on their faces. Bumblebee stepped over to Sari's side and stood on his knees so he could be beside her, folding his arms on the surface of the table and looking at her with brokenhearted optics. Bulkhead leaned in the doorway and cleared his throat. He walked over to Bumblebee and held out his servo, which held Sari's key. "Here. I found it sitting next to the AllSpark. Thought you might want it."

Bumblebee gingerly took the key at looked at it. "Thanks, Bulkhead." he managed to say to him with a weak smile.

Bulkhead nodded and left again.

Bumblebee looked back at his lost companion and then back at the key. He carefully placed it in Sari's open key slot and left it there. It obviously wasn't going to do anything. Bumblebee started talking to her like she was still online. "I'm...sorry I couldn't save you, this is my entire fault. If I hadn't lost my memory, you wouldn't be like this..." he apologized as his optics began tearing up again. "I just wish I could tell you how much you meant to me...slag it! I love you Sari..."

Suddenly, the key in Sari's chest began to pulsate and glow. The light went from the key into Sari and shined through her cuts and gashes. Every wound on her body healed shut as her eyes shot open, revealing them to be entirely blue. It surrounded her in waves of shimmering electric blue. Every dent and slash and burn healed into nothing, even the holes in her dress. The light was shining too brightly to be able to see her at first, but it soon faded and revealed Sari lying there in full color, looking completely enchanting like nothing had ever happened. Her hair was glistening in the moonlight that shone through the window when the key burst out of her chest and onto the floor with a small clink.

Bumblebee stood there stunned as she slowly blinked her electric blue eyes open. She sat up and rubbed her head sorely. "Wha—where am I?"

"Sari...you're...alive..." the infatuated yellow 'bot managed to articulate.

Sari looked at him with an odd expression. "Who are you, or _what _are you?"

____________________________________________________________________________________

_You all better read the next chapter...or I will hunt you down...stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9: End

**Chapter 8**

Bumblebee's spark sank like a stone. "WH-what?"

Sari snickered for a second and laughed quietly. "Scared ya', didn't I?"

Bumblebee picked her up in his servos. "Why, you little...SARI!!!" he exclaimed after finally understanding what had just happened. "You're alive! I-I—but—you were just—and I was just—oh man, I thought I lost you!" he cried as tears ran from his optics..._again_.

"Oh, my gosh. I've never seen you cry before." she calmed him by putting her hands between his optics and leaning forward to where he had to cross his optics to see her. "You really missed me, didn't you?"

Bumblebee's face was turning a little red as the tears let up. "Well, yeah! You're my best friend in the world and you died! What was I supposed to do, run around on my stabilizing servos and do a dance?"

Sari giggled and wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's neck. "No, but you know what you _can _do for me?"

"What?"

Sari looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Tell me how you feel about me."

"...Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you say you were in love with me when we were outside, now say it to my face!"

Now her friend was really red in the face.

Sari pouted her face and batted her eyes flirtatiously.

Bumblebee puffed a sigh of defeat. "Okay," He peeked out the door of the med-bay to make sure no one was listening in. "...I love Sari..." he muttered quietly.

"Well, you said it louder that that when I was dying--C'mon! Say it like you mean it!" she ordered with a smirk.

"I love Sari Sumdac..." he said again, just a bit louder that before.

"Louder."

"I love Sari Sumdac."

"Sparkplug's louder than that!"

"I love Sari Sumdac!"

"I can't hear you!"

"**I love Sari Sumdac!"**

Sari smiled and planted one right on Bumblebee's lips. His face was burning red as he couldn't help but close his optics.

"What is with all the yelling?!" Ratchet's voice came from the med-bay door. Optimus, Bulkhead and Prowl followed shortly behind him.

And that's when they all four saw Sari planting one on Bumblebee...

Ratchet's expression just changed to bewildered, and Optimus smiled a bit as he crossed his arms. A small "Oh, my..." came from Prowl as Bulkhead wolf whistled.

Sari broke away from the dazed yellow 'bot and saw the rest of her friends standing there. She turned red and gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh...hey guys! W-what's up?"

Ratchet shook his head as Sari jumped out of Bumblebee's servo just as he snapped out of his daze. "Oh, no, if you two are gonna do that stuff; take it outside and out of my med-bay!"

"Yeah, okay!" they both said as they both ran outside while the remaining four Autobots all watched them leave.

Everyone but Ratchet left the med-bay, Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead all suprised at seeing Sari alive. Ratchet remained in the doorway, but he now had a huge grin on his face. He picked up the key that had been shot from Sari's chest and examined it. "Well...AllSpark knows it was gonna happen someday..."

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Finally! I wanted to get this done so badly before I left to Cincinnati and Dayton, Ohio over spring break. I hate the way it ended, but that's what happens when you mix writer's block with math and social studies homework. I wish I could've come up with a story that had more of a background to it or a better ending or something, but I'm not the best at writing, it's mostly drawing. I started a new account on DeviantART for TFA because my old Spandy account crashed and I can't seem to log into it anymore. Every time I log in, my monitor goes into red and blue lines and I have to unplug and plug my computer back in. I can't use too many ideas in one fic because I'm working on like, 5 other fics. I might run out of ideas sooner or later...HELP ME, SOMEBODY!! I'm thinking about an Alice in Wonderland parody..._


	10. Preview of The Alpha Femmes

**I know what you're probably thinkin'..."Did Bumblebee get his memory back?"**

**Well, my answer is no...NOT YET!!!**

**I write too much (as my friends may well know) and I'm coming up with a sequal for Error: Memory Corruption!!!**

**I might as well give ya a hint of the ingredients...**

**...a teaspoon of Decepticon...**

**...a pinch of sabotage...**

**...a dash of death...**

**...a hint of forbidden romance. Can you guess which couples?...**

**...a bit of evil Mr. M.D.'s bioengineering (formerly Mr. P.B.)...**

**...and a big ol' heaping helping of Sari/Bee!**

**Oh, and there's gonna be 4 new femme bot oc's of a few of my friends Joanna (Celesta), Linda (Supernova), Jillian (Avail), and Amber (Starblaze)**

**I've got a bit written down in my old crappy pre-write book and I gotta say it ain't half bad! It'll probably be out in a month or so, maybe sooner. It just depends on how lazy I get XP**


End file.
